


Desolation of Mankind

by Layla_Everlove



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Guns, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moving On, OC Focused, Other, Reunions, Sad Memories, Serious Injuries, Some Flashbacks, Survival, Tags May Change, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, bad times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Everlove/pseuds/Layla_Everlove
Summary: The world has become a wasteland filled with The Marked, as survivors called them. Those who were left outside the bunkers were the first to see them and witness what they can do. But those who were lucky to make it into the bunkers now how to figure out to live with the new 'moral rules' of the Wasteland.*This story is mainly told from my OC's P.O.V. but I will switch from time to time. Hope you all like it ^^***UPDATE!!! I dont not know when I will be updating this story because I kinda lost interest in it and having been caught up in other things & different WIP that I have on the back-burner. I'm truly sorry!**





	1. Prolgoue

No one really knew what to call it in the beginning and hell, not many people even knew what was going on before it was too late. Blaring sirens, people running & screaming in all different directions, and the authorities trying their best to direct the chaotic crowds to the closest bunkers. Of course, people couldn’t get into the bunkers at first until the head government workers were safely inside. Needless to say, not many people were happy to be second priority but those who got in couldn’t care less.

But they were only allowed to hold so many people. You could imagine the mass wave of panic & anger those who didn’t get inside watched the giant metal doors close on them and lock them out. They were all screaming for the doors to open back up and let them in while banging, pointlessly, against them. Inside the bunker, those who were lucky to get inside blatantly ignored the screaming and noise while finding their own bunk to sleep till all of this madness ended. Just to return to their normal lives.

Normal would be a great understatement when those doors opened again, after being shut for 2 years. Everything was in ruins and the world they thought would be the same when they got out had turned into an entire wasteland. Of course once the doors opened, the government gave everyone who was in the bunker a bag of supplies and shooed them off on their own. But nothing would prepare them for what they were to encounter once they left.


	2. Chapter 1

Honestly if you weren’t wearing something to cover your face when the wind starts to pick up or somewhere you could hold down till the dust storm passed, you may as well accepted your fate that you were going to die. Either from the dust blinding you, making you stumble above till you finally gave up, or it clogging up your lungs, slowly suffocating you. You didn’t even need a proper gas mask to block your entire face, but a simple pair of goggles and a bandana could do the job just as well, maybe even better. Less weight on your body to carry something else or run faster trying to get away from someone or something.

    That’s the problem that I was in right now. The wind was howling through the holes in the building I had came across right when I saw the giant walls of dust. I had done a quick search of the place before settling down the once living room and dig around my bag for my gas mask. Half of a gas mask to be more accurate seeing the only parts of my face that it covered was my nose and mouth while my eyes were protected by the dark tinted goggles that sat on my head.

    “Let’s just get this over with..” I mumbled to myself as I secured my mask on and followed with my goggles. Double checking that everything was on my person or in my bag before forcing myself into the harsh winds of the dust storm and started on my way. I kept close to the broken walls of the building before reaching the end of it and checking my mental map.

    ‘So..the building was directly west of the direction I was heading by roughly a few hundred feet so that means I had to walk east.’ I thought to myself as I took the chance of letting off the wall and trudging my feet east. I held an arm over my goggles while squinting behind them to try and make out how far out I was before taking off to the building. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 “Guessing you ran into a storm.” I looked up at the voice once I had barracked myself inside the makeshift camp. The dangling lights in the background gave him sorta glow as he stood in front of me with an outstretched hand. I gladly accepted the hand as he patted my shoulder to receive a gust of dust and gave a small cough. “Yep. Definitely.”

    “At least I made it here in time before night fell. I had to walk blindly in the storm in hope it would end quickly.” I shook out my hair as dust rained to the floor, making the man groan in annoyance. “Don’t worry. I’ll sweep it all out before I leave.”

    I peeled the goggles off my face and shoved my gas mask into my bag and finally look at him completely without the dark tint. His messy mohawk was parted to one side as it always was with the sides obviously having a recent clean shave. Still dressed in the tie-dye tank top, worn blue jeans, and roughed up sneakers from when I first met him. Only he had on a random pair of un-cracked sunglasses and a ‘please-don’t-kill-me’ smile.

    “Good thing you did though. I would have panicked a little.” He chuckled lightly as he motioned for me to come deeper into his camp and I instantly dropped down into one of the random lawn chairs. Setting my bag at my feet, I closed my eyes to listen to him shuffle around the area before bumping my shoulder, holding a tin can in front of my face.

    “Thanks Moo.” I gladly accepted the can and gulped down the contains being the water he managed to distill somehow. He plopped down across from me in beat-up recliner with some springs poking out and rested with his hands behind his head.

    “No problem Fox. Least I can do for you.” He watched me put the can down and pull my bag into my lap. He leaned forward slightly on instant when I started to dig through the bag. No words were exchanged the entire process as I pulled out small cans of food and medical supplies and set them down in the space between us.

    “As requested, food of all kinds, bandages, needles, string, and this I bet you’ll love.” I motioned to the goods in between us while shaking a small orange bottle and tossing it to him. “They were even generous enough to give some painkillers.”

    He was quick to catch them and roll the bottle over in his palm while holding them up to see all the small red & blue pills. Painkillers were the one thing in this world that anyone would do pretty much anything to get. From simply trading pretty much all of their supplies or looting it off your corpus to get it.

    “Looks like I really own you now.” Moo chuckled before setting them with all the other supplies while stretching his arms above him. Just as he did so, one of the curtains that held the purpose of being a door to go further into the camp lifted up. More than one figure came out through the curtains, both of them laughing and playfully shoving each other around.

    One had curly dirty blonde hair and had on a pair of slightly crooked glasses. The other had black hair that was just long enough to be pulled into a small ponytail & started to grow a beard. It took a moment for the two newcomers to recognize the presence of the seated pair and the pile of supplies between them.

    “Yay! Food!” The black haired man mimicked the voice of a child before dropping to his knees at the pile and grabbing a random can. He acted quickly to open the can as the other crouched beside him with equal excitement that the little can held.

“Where is everyone else?” Moo looked down at the childish pair as they didn’t care to get their fingers dirty as they dug into the can of sliced peaches.

“Ohm & 407 are sleeping I think. They were up almost all night on look out because it looked like a horde was a little too close for comfort. CaRtOoNz is probably on the roof for his shift for the night.” The curly haired boy answered before biting down on his share of peach slice and looking up at me. “Take it you’re staying the night?”

“No Mini. I’m going to leave in the middle of the night when Howlers are out.” I poked fun at the male and messing with my goggles. “Yea I think Moo owns me a night’s stay anyways.”

“You’re welcome to stay here as long as you want Fox. None of us are stopping you.” Moo smiled at me before swiping the can. “It seems like it gets pretty lonely down where you’re set up.”

“Agreed.” The ‘squeaker’ finally spoke up after swallowing his peach and I shifted in my lawn chair.

“I don’t mind being alone. I’ve said you all are allowed to come over anytime.” I hummed before stretching my arms into the air before sinking further into the lawn chair.

A silence fell between us besides the quiet slurps of them eating and a breeze whistling through a crack somewhere. Maybe the sign that another storm would be on it’s way, best to hope not. It was probably just past dusk when the screaming started again just like every night since The Beginning. Howlers making their presences known to anything, sheltered or other Marked. Moo quietly got up to make sure the door was locked up tight enough before coming back with another close beside him.

“Hey there Fox.” The bearded newcomer flashed me a half-smile before picking up a can with a low whistle. “Nice loot.”

“Hiya CaRtOoNz.” I waved a hand at him as he opened the can and started to much away on its contents. Pear spears.

“Lots of fruits.” He mumbled with a mouth-full, earning a swat on the head from Moo. “Ow.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth open.” He scolded the man as me & the others held back our laughter. Even in an apocalypse, Moo still enforced manners. CaRtOoNz rolled his eyes, but listened as I hummed.

“Seems like it. There’s a few cans of beans though.” I pointed out holding a can of baked beans as proof. “It’s even got small bits of bacon in it.”

“We’ll have to save that can then.” Lui was quick to grab it from my hand to disappear for a second before coming back. “I put it with all the other bacon cans.”

I laughed lightly as his actions but couldn’t blame him. Any form of meat was considered a delicacy and saved for special events, if you still celebrated them or could remember was date it was. I wasn’t going to deny that I do the same thing when I get my fair share of loot. A yawn escaped my lips as I covered my mouth slightly before getting out of my comfy lawn chair.

“I think I’m going to call it a night.” I popped my back once I stood up before slinging my bag over my shoulder.

“Okay.”

“Good night!”

“Try to get some good rest.”

“Don’t hog the blankets.” The boys bid me away as I rolled my eyes at CaRtOoNz comments and ducked behind the curtains Mini & Lui came from early.

The room was dimly lit just like the previous room as I carefully made my way around in it. Some more curtains were hung up to separate into rooms and I could hear soft snores were coming from one of the rooms. I peeked my head inside to see Ohm & 407’s lumped figures underneath the thin blankets. I could make out 407’s head resting against Ohm’s shoulder while his arms were snaked slightly around his waist. Couldn’t blame him for being a cuddler and wanting someone close.

I ducked out of the room to make it to the very back one and slipping inside. All the rooms were basically the same when you looked inside them. Some makeshift mattress covered with a pillow or two, thin blankets (no need for heavy ones with the heat sometimes), and a light source of some kind. Feeling around the floor for the lantern switch, I blinked a couple of times to readjust my eyes to sudden light before setting my bag down with a thump.

Tossing my goggles along with it, I started to strip myself down from any of my blucky things that would be very uncomfortable to sleep with. My huntsman knife & P9 were soon to join the small pile as I finally slid myself under the covers of the blankets and kicked off my combat boots. I reached over to turn off the lantern when my eye caught sight of a piece of paper sticking out from the pillow CaRtOoNz usually sleeps on.

With being the kinda nosy person I was, I slowly pulled the paper out from underneath the pillow before my throat tightened at it. It wasn’t a random slip of paper, but an old photograph that had almost no damage to it. A photo of me, CaRtOoNz, and my older brother before The Beginning was even a thought to us. I was sandwiched between the two, who had their arms over my shoulders while I held onto their waists, smiling at the camera, knowing who was behind it taking evidence of the past. I shut my eyes quickly before sticking the photo back where I found it and shut off the light.

I turned over on my side, away from the other pillow and calmed down my mind of the past before allowing myself to slip into a dreamless sleep with the screaming overhead. Small pieces of the past still dwelled in my head as I passed out but I knew better than to think of them.

There was no point in trying to hold onto the past and wishing for things to go back to normal. The Beginning made it pretty damn clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few familiar faces are introduced, so what do you guys think?~ 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed ^^


	3. Chapter 2

“Please form single-file lines to the stands in an orderly fashion.” The monotoned female voice echoed again throughout the bunkers as I tapped my foot, waiting for the line to move up slowly once again. “Please be patient while waiting. Everyone shall receive their bags momentarily.”

The voice has been saying the same exact thing for probably roughly 15 minutes now and by now only stragglers were getting into line for the wait. I had seen a couple of the guys already leave, all carrying similar camo bag over their shoulders and something else in their hands. The line kept moving at the pace of a snail until I was finally at the front of the line and was waved to come forward.

“Name.” The man didn’t bother to look up as he flipped through papers and I cleared my throat slightly.

“Evan Fong.” I watched as he turned a couple of pages before pressing a finger on one of the lines and running through it with a pen.

“Alright Mr. Fong. Here’s your pack and inside you’ll find various different things. A couple of cans of food, water bottles, a small first-aid kit, and a military issued swiss army knife.” The man grabbed the bag from his feet and pushed it towards me before pointing to his side. “Follow down the line for the rest of your things.”

I took the bag from the table as I simply followed his directions and was faced with another person with their nose buried in a similar stack of papers. Only she looked up to greet me. 

“Hello name?” She gave me a friendly smile as I shifted the pack on my shoulder.

“Evan Fong.”

“Alrighty then.” She hummed as she followed the same process as the previous guy before looking up to smile again. “Looks like you’re clear from reintegration on the surface.”

Reintegration huh? Being down here for two years I’ve kinda gotten used to looking up and seeing a concrete ceiling instead of the night sky. Now that I think about..what was the surface going to be like? Heard different stories through gossip that it was either completely trashed or nothing changed at all. A pair of snapping fingers drawn me out of my thoughts as I blinked a couple of times to sheepishly smile at the lady.

“Sorry.” I rubbed my neck as she waved me off.

“No issue some people get like that when hearing the news. Anyways, here’s your standard military issued pistol and magazines.” She handed me a holstered weapon & a smaller bag as I hesitantly took it from her with a questioning stare. “Also it’s completely up to you, but the Heads suggest that you take a mask.”

“Thanks.” I nodded as she lifted her finger to point at a crate filled with various masks. What an odd suggestion from the head of the government. I peered inside the crate and shifted through it before pulling out an owl mask. Goldish-looking rubber with black & white patches with beady yellow eyes. I shrugged, carrying it along when a sudden arm was thrown around my shoulder and I jumped slightly, seeing a bear mask.

“Whatcha think?” A familiar irish accent came out muffled from the mask as I let out a sigh and shoved his shoulder.

“Very you Brian.” I spoke with sarcasm as he peeled it off his face with a fake hurt look.

“That hurts my feelings that you don’t like my mask.” He clutched onto his chest as he dramatically announced before bursting into a fit of laughter, causing me to join in. Of course, people in line started to stare at us with either looks of questioning or disapproval. We quickly composed ourselves as we made our way back in the general direction of our bunks.

“So reintegration huh?”Brian spoke up after a few moments of silence and I opened my mouth to reply but someone else beat me to it.

“About damn time. I’m kinda getting sick and tired of staring at grey walls.” Tyler’s voice made us turn our heads as he, David, Jonathan, and Marcel headed our way. Looking closer at their gear, they all chose masks too. A pig for Tyler, a wolf for David, a hockey-mask for Jonathan, and a monkey for Marcel.

“Looks like those two years of waiting finally paid off though.” Marcel nudged him as a small ripple of agreement echoed through our little group. But there was someone missing from this small circle.

“Where’s Bryce?” I looked around slightly and just as I said his name, the blonde boy appeared out of nowhere with a smile.

“Right here.” He managed to scare David and Marcel when he came up behind them while the rest of us laughed it off.

“Oh for fock’s sake.” David grumbled out as he placed a hand over his heart before putting the poor kid in a headlock. “You scared the shite out of me.”

“Don’t kill him before making it to the surface jeez!” Jonathan was quick to play peacemaker while still trying to calm down his maniac laughter. Soon enough he managed to get Bryce free from David’s clutched when the monotoned voice spoke up once again.

“Reintegration will be in 10 minutes. Please gather any personal belongs you wish to keep before heading to the doors.” The announcement made my stomach flip with anxiousness and excitement about getting out and everyone was quick to part ways.

“See you guys up front!” I called over my shoulder as I got to my bunk area to grab what I had in my bunk that had significance to me. There wasn’t much I had on me when coming to the bunker beside my red-and-white jacket and the wore-out picture of my parents from my wallet.

Throwing on my jacket, I carefully put the photograph into my back pocket before grabbing onto my pack once again and heading in the direction of the doors. Weaving in & out of the waves of people, I was quick to spot the well-known blue hoodie ahead of me and grab onto his arm to avoid getting separated. Jonathan turned his head to me with shock before smiling seeing it was only me, not a total stranger grabbing onto him.

The heavy metal doors came into view as we got closer to the entrance and I glanced around to find the others. I felt Jonathan tug on my jacket sleeve as he started to pull me through the crowd in a certain direction. Tyler’s pig mask was the first thing I caught, seeing he had already put it on and the others were slowly doing the same.

“Ye have to wonder what it’s goin’ to be like outside.” David scratched his chin before slipping the rubber of the wolf mask over his face. No one answered verbally but either hummed or nodded in agreement.

“Reintegration will be conducted momentarily. Please be patient when waiting for the doors to be fully open and calm for others.” The monotone voice came again as the sound of creaking metal screeched through the bunker. The noise alone drew up excitement and anxiety into my stomach as I stared ahead at the large doors little by little open up.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.” Bryce slightly bounced on his feet as he stared ahead as well while Marcel placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from bolting ahead.

A strong blast of air bursted as soon as the doors were wide enough and ripples of applauds started to form. I almost started to join in, but I was starting to be pushed forward. Thankfully, Jonathan was quick to grab onto me before I got lost in the flowing masses and drag me, once again, with the others towards the entrance. We were probably all too overwhelmed with wanting to see the surface I had barely caught what the voice started to say.

“Reintegration complete. May all find a way of life and prosper. The Heads wish everyone a safe journey.” Maybe this would have been important to remember. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! More characters added and a different POV~  
> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Construction criticism is appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a little while to post ^^; hope you guys enjoy!

“So...where do we go?” Brian scratched his face underneath his mask as we all stood a few feet from the door. People were heading in all sorts of directions while we stood around, coming up with what to do next.

“Let’s head that way.” I shrugged towards the only way no one was heading. None of the guys protested on the idea so we started off. Outside the bunker, it was different. A couple of trees were growing in random places along with patches of grass. 

Slowly as time passed, the beauty of nature slowly disappeared as we walked farther and farther from the doors. Soon enough, all that was around us was deserted wasteland and crumbling parts of past buildings. I glanced behind us and let out a quiet sigh, seeing going back to the bunker was no longer an option and it was thrown out the door as soon as we were reintegrated.

“This isn’t what I was expecting..” Jonathan spoke up after who knows how long of silence and he stopped to lean against a piece of concrete, sticking straight up out of the ground.

“Definitely not what they said it was goin’ to be.” David grumbled as Tyler nodded in agreement and I looked around.

“Do we have a compass, map, or something?” I started to dig around in my bag as did the others but came up empty handed. “You think they would have packed something like that..”

“Yea.” Marcel stretched his arms above his head before squinting past our heads. “Hey guys...do you see people coming this way too?”

I looked at him questioningly before following his eye direction to stare at the horizon. Sure enough, a couple of distant, black figures were heading in our direction. Bryce moved to cup his hands around his mouth, to try and yell to them when Tyler grabbed him.

“You crazy?” He looked at the younger one as Bryce seemed to frown at his actions.

“They could be friendly.”

“Still. We don’t know who or what is out here. The Heads didn’t bother to tell us.” I looked to the closing in figures before unholstering the pistol that rested on my hip. “Just to be certain..”

“We can’t just shoot them. They could be unarmed.” Brian spoke up when the sound of a bullet whizzing by our heads made us jump and start to panic. “Okay maybe they are.”

“Don’t move and this will be very easy for you all.” A voice came up from behind me as I slowly turned to meet the barrel of a assault rifle against my forehead. The person at the other end of the gun glared slightly up at me with a monkey-printed bandana over his face. They got here fast.

“Drop the guns.” Another person slowly trained his SMG from the looks of it on each of us slowly. He had an odd omega-symboled bandana similarly tied like his friend. I took a quick head count of how many of them were.

Three of them against seven of us. 

“Ye’re outnumbered.” David seemed to have done the math as did everyone else, but it didn’t make the strangers drop their guns. The remaining person had a pink-and-black bandana with a pair of glasses. 

“Doesn’t matter. Skill can outbeat numbers.” The monkey-masked one almost growled out as he quickly glanced around. “Mini..search them.”

“On it.” The one with glasses nodded as he moved around us with his shotgun. His voice sounded oddly familiar..even slightly muffled by the bandana. He seemed to take one look at all our packs before poking through one of them.

“Hey! That’s not yours!” Bryce spoke up to defend his bag but quickly quieted down when the barrel of the shotgun was close to his face. A tension started to form when the omega guy slowly dropped his SMG and narrowed his eyes on Bryce.

“... _ Bryce _ ?” His voice almost came out as a whisper and we all stared at him. Bryce looked more scared than anything. I would be too if some random stranger, who had a gun pointed at me moments ago knew my name.

“H-how do you know my n-name?” Bryce managed to get out as he quickly glanced between the shotgun and the omega guy. He didn’t answer right away but slowly the shotgun was dropped from his face as the glasses guy leaned in closer to his face.

“Holy shit…” Was all the came out as the gun was suddenly in the dirt and Bryce was being forced into a hug. Bryce let out a squeak and that’s when the gun in my hand flew up, finger hovering over the trigger.

“Let. Him. Go.” I grounded out, sounding as dangerous as I could and all the others seemed to follow the same suit, but the barrel pressing at the base of my neck was very uncomfortable.

Bryce finally pushed the guy off of him as he took a few steps back and kinda cowered behind Jonathan when he was far enough. He took a few deep breaths before pointing towards the two, who somehow knew him.

“W-who the hell are you?! And h-how do you know my name?!” He asked again, still shaky but more forcefully. There was a silent stand-off for a bit until the omega guy slowly brought his hands to his face and pulled down his bandana.

“It’s...kind of a long story.” The bandana hung loose around the front of his neck as he scratched his head. He looked so familiar...why can’t I put a name to his face?   
“ _ Ryan _ ?” Bryce stepped out front behind Jonathan before sprinting forward to tackle him. “Oh my god Ryan!!”

Bryce was...crying. The last time anyone of us saw him crying is when we were in the bunker at the very beginning. Took him quite a while to stop. The barrel against my neck was slowly removed as the monkey-masked guy slowly made his way around to the still hugging pair. He looked around at the remaining six of us before pulling down his mask as well, same with the glasses guy.

“Well..this is a sight of sore eyes.” He spoke up as he seemed to sniff a little before smiling. “You guys are actually alive.”   
“Wait..Lui? Craig?” Marcel was the first one to connect the dots and soon enough we were all in a massive group hug, after figuring out the puzzle.

“The rest of the guys are going to be so fucking thrilled to see you guys.” Craig beamed around the group as he slowly peeled himself off of Tyler. Ryan and Lui seemed to nod along in agreement before pulling us along towards their ‘camp’. Damn...two years of thinking these guys were dead and here they were in the flesh. Maybe...this could be a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's you guys think? Sorry for it being so short ^^;
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it looks all messed up with the chapters and what not ^^; I have a bit of the chapters already prewritten

I stared blankly at the horizon as the usual almost eerie silence filled my ears. Of course, the crumbling buildings would let out a groan when a small gust of wind blew through them. But they were all stable enough so  it didn’t worry me if they were going to collapse. My AWM laid in my lap as I played mindlessly with the little 4-leaf clover charm that dangled off the side of my scope. 

Being perched up in a makeshift sniper’s nest, I could see the milling figures of the Eyeless, dragging themselves about below me. Maybe 5 at most I could make out and they weren’t anywhere close to my camp from here so they weren’t a care for me to pick off and waste some of my ammo. Glancing up at the sky, the sun seemed to be just barely in the center of the sky signally it was close to high-noon.

‘Seems like it was just barely dawn a few minutes ago when I climbed up here.’ I thought to myself while glancing down at a line of rope that stretched across the floor. One end was tied securely around the base of a pipe that suck out of the only remaining walls and the top was bent at an odd angle. While the other end disappeared over the edge of the crumbling floor and down the side of the building.

Letting out a sigh, I stretched my arms above me and felt my spine gave out small little pops. Shifting my ‘baby’ in my lap, I started to slip to sling over my shoulder when a gunshot pierced the silence. I jumped at the sudden noise and peered down to the ground level, trying to pinpoint where the shot had come from.

A group of obvious survivors were running down the center of the street and firing their guns along the way as Eyelesses started to horde behind them. They were shouting at each other frantically by the sound of it, but I couldn’t make out what they were saying from being high up along with the groans from the Eyelesses were making. I watched as they ran down the street before turning the wrong way, being trapped in a dead-end alleyway when I finally made up my mind to go and save their asses. I growled in frustration pulling my bandana over my nose and putting the butt of my rifle against my shoulder.

Whoever these people were are sure lucky that I had a clear view of the alleyway as I moved my cross-hairs over on the closer Eyeless’s head before pulling the trigger. The head instantly obliterated when the bullet went through it and I quickly moved my cross-hairs to the next one. The group was dazed from the looks of it as Eyelesses heads kept disappearing left & right until I was finally out of bullets in my magazine. I finally pulled my baby’s sling over my shoulder before grabbing onto the rope and slide down the side of the wall, ignoring the rope burns that were starting to form on my palms and taking off towards them as soon as my feet hit the ground. 

I unstrapped my P9 from my hip and started to unload onto the Eyelesses while charging headfirst into the horde that was slowly forming. My suppressor made it a hell of a lot easier for me to not get noticed by them but it made a couple turn their heads my direction. Head-shot after head shot, I started to whittle down their numbers and the group was helping as well to keep them off me the best the could from the sound of it until my P9 started to click. Out of bullets. I probably had never reloaded my AWM faster as a couple of Eyelesses were making their way towards me and I quickly moved my baby between me and the clicking teeth of an Eyeless.

I was suddenly pinned between a crumbling wall with an Eyeless, trying to force itself onto me. The feeling of panic started to stir in the pit of my stomach as I struggled to keep this Eyeless off of me and started to regret my decision of helping this group of strangers. I nearly gave in when the Eyeless’s head suddenly exploded to the side, dropping to the ground and I whipped my head around to see a familiar red mask run towards me. I smiled underneath my bandana as the figure ran past me slightly, wielding his favorite tomahawk and I was quick to catch up to him and rejoined to fight.

I shot a couple point-blank as I protected the red-masked man’s back as I watched from the corner of my eye him pulled a silver flute from the underneath his shirt and moved it to his lips underneath the mask. A silent yet piercing sound filled the street as the Eyelesses stop advancing to clutch their heads, screeching in agony and taking off the other direction. Far away from the noise the dog whistle was providing. They were all running past me and the man, not caring that we were there only about getting as far as they could from the noise until the street was once again completely empty. One, however, had the empty courage to throw itself towards me but I quickly met it with the butt of my gun and pressed the barrel of my gun against it’s head, watching it’s rotten brain blew out onto the wall behind it. Panting, I lowered my gun and closed my eyes, mentally counting how many I had probably killed before reopening them to shoot the group a deadly glare.

“Do you have any idea how lucky your asses are right now?” I snarled at them while slinging my AWM back onto my shoulder to trade it out for my P9. Reloading and cocking it, I pointed it towards them without hesitation, watching a couple of the strangers flinch at the sight on my gun while others tensed up with some of their pistols raised at me. “How fucking lucky you all are that I actually decided to save your sorry asses?”

“We didn’t need your help.” One of them spoke up with a slightly muffled voice as he wore a pig mask with his pistol raised. I let out a dry laugh and narrowed my eyes at him.

“Didn’t seem like it, seeing you nearly became Eyeless chow.” I bit back as the sound of feet running came towards our direction. I tensed up slightly as I noticed CaRtOoNz do the same before relaxing slightly.

“Whoo! They’re friendly! Friendly!!” Moo’s voice came from the footsteps as they came into my peripheral view and stopped immediately seeing the standoff. “Put the damn guns down! All of you!”

“Only if they does it first.” A different person spoke up and I noticed him wearing an owl mask. I let out a finally growl before lowering my gun slightly and turning my attention to Moo. He stood where the crumpled body of an Eyeless laid with Ohm & 407 at his sides and my eyes scanned for a missing pair.

“They’ll be here shortly.” Ohm answered my silent question before turning eyes to the newcomers. “We told you to stay put there.”

“And do what? Wait for some rotten-looking people to munch on us? No thanks Ohm.” Another voice came from behind the pig & owl and came forth with an monkey mask. What’s with all the animal masks?

“You know them?” I raised an eyebrow at the trio as they slightly bowed their heads and shifted their weight foot to foot. I narrowed my eyes slightly at them, waiting for an answer, until 407 finally snapped at my stare.

“They’re Bunkers.” He coughed out as I instantly threw my head back in a groan and rubbing my face with my hands, despite my P9 still in one of my right hand.

“Of course they’re fucking Bunkers! No wonder they were shooting without a fucking care.” I used my free hand to pinch the bridge of my nose before shooting a glare at the newcomers. “You’re still so fucking lucky that all you attracted were the Eyeless and not Rock Skins.”

“So that’s what all the gunfire was about.” Mini came up behind Ohm as he looked around, pushing his glasses higher onto his nose. Lui nodded in agreement as CaRtOoNz finally spoke up after all this time.

“They nearly got Fox killed.” His voice was a slight growl as all eyes were suddenly on me. “She’s lucky I was already making my way here.”

“She?” A small voice spoke from the newcomers as Moo was quick to be in front of me, holding my shoulders as he scanned my body.

“You weren’t..” His eyes moved to my face as I strapped my P9 back onto my hip. I shrugged his hands off me before doing a small spin.

“Nope. Everything is intact and I’m not bleeding so. CaRtOoNz saved my ass that’s for sure.”

Moo’s body instantly let out a breath of relief as he looked over at the newcomers and I finally allowed myself to take them all in. A total of 7 Bunkers were there as they all kinda presented themselves while only one kinda tucked himself behind the others. They all masks of some sort on while the one cowering away didn’t. There was the owl, pig, & monkey up front while slightly behind them was a wolf, bear, and a hockey mask.

“None of you are hurt either right?” Moo walked towards them as the only one without a mask, finally, walked forward. No.. _ limped _ was more correct. The side of the left leg was covered in blood as he pressed a hand onto the top of his thigh.

“I think I ran into a pipe...I don’t know though.” He pressed his hand on it as I bolted past Moo and pin the Bunker to the nearest wall. He let out a yelp of pain as I could hear guns move behind me as I glared into his eyes. Blue eyes, blonde hair swept to the side slightly as I was up close and personal with this guy.

“You think?” I had him pinned with my elbow forearm against his throat as my free hand reached for his injury. “Simple question. Were you bit?”

“N-no!” He wheezed out as I pressed my fingers into the wound, making him scream slightly but it was quick to be cut off when I pressed my forearm harder on his windpipe.

“Does it burn or feel like pins & needles?” I questioned as I slightly moved my fingers in his wound and he frantically shook his head as I could see the corner of his eyes start to prick with tears. I withdrew my fingers and released my grip from him, watching him slide down the wall quickly and press his hands against the bleeding area.

“W-what the hell?!” He glared up at me while tears peeked over his eyes and I turned my back to him to see 6 pistols in my direction. I wiped his blood off my fingers on the side of my pants while returning the glare.

“Had to make sure you weren’t bitten in the confusion.” I walked past the guns that followed my every move. “The last thing anybody would want to do is have the guts to put you down before you completely changed.”

“That was seriously uncalled for.” Owl-masked growled as Moo crouched beside the blondie and I huffed.

“It was unavoidable. Moo was going to have to do it anyways.” I motioned to the ‘medic’ as he kept his shaded eyes locked on his thigh. “It’s the only way to be completely sure that someone isn’t bitten or got Marked.”

“It’s true.” Moo answered softly as he looked up and around the groups. “Only way to tell if someone doesn’t know how they got hurt.”

“A little warning would have been nice.” Blondie mumbled out as Moo helped him stand and hobble away from the wall.

“I..can’t treat him here.” Moo spoke, obviously carefully choosing his words while taking off his sunglasses. I turned my head away from him as he stared directly at me and I chewed on the inside of my cheek. “Fox..”

“Your camp isn’t far from here.” I tried to dodge his request when I noticed a few bags that laid in between Ohm & Mini’s feet.

“That horde we talked about a few nights ago..they got too close..we were luck enough to make it out with what we could grab and not get bitten in the moment.” Ohm bowed his head and I closed my eyes, blocking out the thought of all the possibilities of what could have happened when hearing this. No one spoke a word as I finally reopened my eyes to see both groups.

“Hope none of you are afraid of heights.” I finally pulled down my bandana and jerked my head for them to follow me as I started in the direction of where my camp was set up. With the sound feet running to catch up, I glanced over my shoulder to see Ohm helping Moo walk with the Blondie while everyone else was walking either a little ways in front of them or behind them. CaRtOoNz, however, walked close to my side while glancing over at them as well.

“I’m not a fan on letting strangers into my camp. Especially Bunkers.”I spoke lowly to him as he looked at me before shrugging.

“I feel the same way but I wasn’t there when they came to Moo and the guys. Got news about a drop before my radio busted up.” He motioned to the radio on his belt that was missing the front of it. “Gonna try and fix it when we get up.”

“My radio still works. Maybe we can find a strong signal.” I hummed as I stopped to look at at the sky. Sun was slightly past the middle to the sky. A little past noon maybe 1 o’clock.

“We here?” Owl-man asked seeing me stopped and I shook my head before starting to walk again.

“Checking the time.” I answered bluntly to hear someone snort.

“By looking at the sky?”

“The sun and moon can tell you what time it is just like a clock.” I turned my head. “I don’t expect a Bunker to understand why though.”

“Okay. Why do ye keep calling us that?” The wolf-man finally spoke up and I raised an eyebrow at his accent. Irish I think...or something of the sorts.

“Bunkers?” Hard to see his expression through the damn mask on if he was serious or not. “Take a wild guess of why we call you that. Because you all most likely made it to the bunkers while everyone else was locked out.”

A tense silence followed after my small remark as we continued onward until a dark building came into view. It stood towards the center of the entire area and looked a bit untouched from the outside world. There were broken windows and some walls missing on different levels, but for the most part it was probably one of the more secure buildings to defend for the most part. I stopped at the very front of the building when a small curse came from behind me.

“It’s all boarded up.” I turned my head to see the Owl-man rubbing his face underneath the mask and I rolled my eyes.

“No shit.” I checked the boards to see that they were all still tight on both the doors and windows before pointing to the side. “I asked if you were afraid of heights.”

They all followed my finger to see me pointing at a rope dangling just a few feet off the ground. It went all the way up to the roof and I shifted my AWM off my shoulder into my hands. I motioned for CaRtOoNz to come along before stopping right when I was about to go around the building to death glare at the Bunkers.

“Stay here until we get back. Quick perimeter sweep.” Me and CaRtOoNz walked away before they could respond as we did a quick look around. No Eyeless stalking around and none of the boards were loose enough to be pried open by one of the Marked. A few high ones that could use some more nails that we could do before dusk, but if there’s a possibly drop they’re were going to have to wait.

“All clear.” CaRtOoNz announced once we got back to the two groups and I put my AWP back onto my shoulder. Mostly everyone made themselves comfortable by sitting on parts of buildings or in the dirty. But once we came around the corner, they all stood up ready to go.

“Ok so this is how it’s going to work.” I motioned to the rope again before continuing on my little speech. “CaRtOoNz, Mini, and Lui will go up first. Bunkers will go up next followed by Blondie, Ohm, 407, and Moo. I’ll be the last person up the rope.”

“How do we know that you won’t just shoot us when we’re climbing?” Hockey-mask finally spoke up after all this time and I let out a small laugh, looking him directly in the eyes. Blue just like Blondie.

“Trust me...if I wanted you all to dead, I would've just let the Eyelesses get to you and loot your corpses when they left.” I crossed my arms for a moment before looking over at Blondie, who wobbled slightly. “Let’s get a move on...sooner everyone is up there, the sooner Moo can look at your friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to know what the Marked let me know ^^
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 5

I let out a small grunt as I pulled myself over the edge of the building and looking around at the two groups that stood waiting for me. Well, everyone besides Blondie who sat down on the ground with his hands pressed against his wound. I stood up and grabbed out the rope before waving my hand for someone.

“Help me pull this up.” I started to pull to rope up as someone behind me pulled as well and I glanced over to see a hockey-mask helping me. The rope end finally came onto the roof and I did my normal routine of coiling it up into a neat fashion before nodding. “Thanks.”

I moved past the groups towards the only other way into the building, which happened to be the once emergency exit door that lead up here. Grabbing onto the handle, I twisted it up and to the side before pushing my shoulder into it. Rigged it to be the only way to open the door in case someone was smart enough to get up here.

“Have everyone wait in the main area. I’ll lock up.” I spoke to Lui, seeing he was the closest one to the door that I really trusted, and he looked at me with a nod before leading everyone down into my camp. Last person to come through the door was CaRtOoNz as I closed it behind him, locking the handle and dropping down the plank of wood across the center.

Neither one of us spoke a word while walking down the stairs and followed the normal path to the main area, which was basically a decent lobby area with hallways that lead to different rooms. Moo had Blondie laying on the beat-up couch on the far end of the main area while everyone else took up somewhere.

“Guns here.” I spoke directly to the Bunkers as I pointed towards one of the spare tables I had pushed against one of the wall. They all stared at me from underneath their masks as I let out a huff and started to walk towards the back wall. “Precaution. Please.”

Nobody moved at first while I walked and it wasn’t until I set my AWM on the table at the back wall, someone finally moved and dropped their pistol on the table. I looked over my shoulder to see that Owl-man slowly moved his hand off his gun and the rest of the Bunkers slowly followed his example. But his mask’s yellow eyes not once moved from me as I unhooked my P9 from my hip and set it beside my baby along with tossing my forgotten goggles on the top of my head beside them.

“Seeing your all going to be staying here, may as well tell you the ground rules.” I leaned against the table, facing them as they all looked at me.

“Go on.” Owl-man crossed his arms at me and I narrowed my eyes at him to almost see through his mask.

“First off, everyone here is a team so don’t designate yourself as the leader even if you are. Work as a group and there won’t be in trouble.” I pinched the bridge of my nose before continuing. “That’s just an overall rule for living in the Wasteland.

“Now, ground rule no. 1 is that you need to pull your own weight. No slacking when things need to be done or when it’s your turn to be on lookout. No. 2 ration. Pretty self-explanatory. No. 3 when outside, don’t waste ammo by shooting every Eyeless or Marked you see because the sound will draw them and more. Use a knife or something to kill them, quickly and as quietly as you can. No. 4 never leave the camp without someone else to protect your back, there could be the rare occurrence that a scavenger group could come through here and they will shoot you without a second thought or something worse than a Eyeless.

“No. 5 don’t touch my personally stuff.” I motioned to my guns and someone let out a soft snort. “Last rule...don’t ever go out at night. Leaving at night is suicidal so unless you want to be Howler food, be my guest.”

“Howler?” Blondie called over from the couch as Moo worked on his thigh.

“You’ll see when it gets dark.” CaRtOoNz answered him and I looked around the room.

“Everyone clear?” I watched carefully as no one objected the rules until Pig-man stepped forward and kinda stared down at me.

“Why are you calling the shots then?” He questioned me with a smug tone and I was about to shot him a wordy reply when an arm shot out between us and a flash of curly hair.

“Quit it Tyler. Just be grateful she didn’t have you all sleep outside till she trusts you.” Mini let out a sharp reply and I stared at him in shock as did everyone else. Well, not the Bunkers, but to us Wastelanders or whatever you want to call us, first names were rarely said only nicknames.

“Mini getting feisty.” 407 tried to lighten the mood as I watch Tyler, seeing it was his name, give me a steady stare from behind his mask before walking off to join Owl-man’s side.

“Damn a first name already.” CaRtOoNz let out a breathless laugh as he toyed with his tomahawk in the corner of the room. “Something you don’t hear that often.”

“Well don’t we get your names then?” Owl-man looked between me and CaRtOoNz with his arms still crossed. I shook my head before moving around the table to face the giant map that hung on the wall with a small radio next to it.

“Not our real names if that’s what you're wondering. You never tell anyone your first name unless you completely trust them or they already know who you are from before this whole mess started.” I started to tinker with the radio before looking at him. “Until then, name’s Fox.”

“You already know me as CaRtOoNz so that’s pretty much it owl-boy.” CaRtOoNz kicked his leg up behind him as his tilted his head at him. “And you all are?”

“Vanoss.” Vanoss, former Owl-man, puffed out his chest slightly and I slowly matched faces or masks with their names.

“Wildcat.” No longer Tyler.

“Terroriser” Bear mask.

“Nogla.” Irish wolf and it turns out so is Terroriser it's just his accent isn’t as heavy.

“Basically.” Monkey mask.

“Byrce.” Blondie, doesn’t care for a nickname same as Lui.

“Delirious.” Hockey-mask.

“Nice meeting all of you.” I looked back down at my radio as I glanced up to see Moo stand up and drop some little red & blue colored pills into Bryce’s hand.

“Painkillers. You should be good for now. No need for stitches seeing it wasn’t too deep just need to change the bandages every so often to avoid an infection.” Moo gave a smile before catching me looking at him and his eyes dropped to my hands. “Holy shit Fox…”

I raised an eyebrow at him as followed his stare to my hands and blinked at them. They were a bit bloody, not from Bryce, but from the rope burns that had got a bit too deep. I didn’t even realize they were bleeding till just now and I could start to feel the sting.

“You need to be more careful. Don’t you have gloves?” Moo took my hands into his as he turned them to assess the damage before pulling out his water canteen.

“You’re acting like her mother Moo.” Terroriser laughed slight as did the other Bunkers beside Bryce, but they were quick to die when the room turned almost deadly silent. Moo froze with the canteen half-tilted towards my hands before a low growl came from CaRtOoNz’s designated corner.

“Careful of what you joke about here.” His growl was close to a snarl as Moo shook himself and went back to what he was doing before.

“It was just a joke jeez.”

“It’s not a joke when you --”

“CaRtOoNz drop it.” I sent him the rare glare I give him and he quickly backed down and took my position in tinkering with my radio as Moo moved to wrapping my hands.

“Wear your gloves.” Moo looked at me when he was finished and I nodded my head before joining CaRtOoNz side. His eyebrows were pushed together as he turned the knobs different ways and put it up to his ear for any sign of something coming through. It was quiet the entire time he messed with it as everyone else seemed to be doing their own thing in the main area.

“Al--.” A broken voice came through. He quickly turned back one of the knobs slowly and turned up the volume. “--ert!..Air...op..1..our..coordinates….110 degrees West...35 degrees N..repe...110 degrees we..35 degrees north..end...trans…”

Once hearing the coordinates crystal clear, I turned quickly to the map behind us and scanned for the right longitude and latitude. 110 West and 35 North. I dragged my fingers down to where they met and CaRtOoNz quickly put a random pin where my finger was.

“Today may be our lucky day.” I let out a light laugh as I stared at the red pin that pinpointed where the next airdrop was going to land. Just on the outskirts of this bare city and we were going to be the first ones to get to it.

“What was that?” Vanoss looked at the radio as I moved to my baby and looked her over. The Bunkers tensed up slightly as they watch my check my magazine and look down the scope, down range away from everyone.

“That would be the sound of bloodshed about to happen in an hour.” CaRtOoNz darkly joked as he copied me with his XM2010 and I rolled my eyes.

“They’re dropping the second airdrop already?” Mini raised an eyebrow as he seemed to study the map with a hand on his chin.

“Must be feeling generous.” I shrugged as I set my baby back down and unholstered my P9 and followed the same routine done to my AWM seconds ago. “The first drop was about maybe week or so ago. Bit of a trip, no lie, but worth the waiting.”

“Hold on airdrop?” Wildcat was voicing his question as I finished up and looked at the mask.

“Yes airdrop. They come twice every 6 to 8 months across the entire wasteland.” I walked out from behind the table to lean against the front of it. “It’s like a wasteland version of Christmas.”

“But with every drop is a cost. No one likes sharing with other groups.” Lui spoke up from sitting beside Bryce and glanced around the room. “Best way to get the most or all of a drop is to wait somewhere and let everyone else fight it out before picking off the remaining.”

“What about those things outside?” Bryce raised an eyebrow with concern written all over his face. “And you said there were worse things too.”

“Eyelesses are nothing to worry about as long as they don’t pick up your scent or hear you making too much noise.” Ohm leaned against the wall beside him, playing with his omega-symboled bandana. “Howlers only come out at night and Rock Skins...well let’s just say you’ll know when a giant boulder is running your way.”

“All guns are in check. I’ll go grab the bags.” CaRtOoNz nodded to me as he disappeared down one of the halls and I snatched up my bag from the ground.

‘Don’t want a lot of weight when traveling...plus have to take in account of the we could be leaving with…’ I thought to myself as I picked through the contents before feeling satisfied with just having my binoculars and gas mask on me. Slipping the binoculars around my neck, I looked around the room as CaRtOoNz came back with three duffel bags.

“The crowbar is in this one.” He pointed at the one he placed closest to my feet before catching onto my stare. “What are you think?”

“Breaking them in.” I stated simply as I got a groan in response. The groan drew the attention that I wanted as I took a quick head count. 7 Wastelanders and 7 Bunkers. Even numbers, perfect. “I need four of you.”

“For?” Basically was the one to ask.

“1 to help me and CaRtOoNz get the drop and 3 others to help watch our backs.” I scanned over the faces just as Ohm started to step forth. “Not you Ohm. Need someone here with Moo & Bryce.”

“Damnit.” He cursed but the small smile on his lips said he was fine with it.

“Terroriser, you’ll be helping. Vanoss, Craig, and Nogla with be watching.” I pointed at the ones I chose before glaring the Bunkers down. “This isn’t going to be some field-trip. There will be blood so I hope you have the stomach for it.

“Rest of you will be staying here.” I turned to Ohm gesturing to the hallways. “Feel free to try and sort out rooms for everyone until we get back.”

“Fox, we’re ready.” CaRtOoNz called over to me as he pulled one of the bags over his shoulder while Terroriser did the same. I nodded to him before picking up the remaining one and trailed after everyone.

“No problem Fox. Everyone be careful.” Ohm waved at me as I waved over my shoulder with a laugh.

“If you know us Ohm, we’ll be perfectly fine.”


	7. Sorry ^^;

So hey guys~ I'm currently on a trip with my grandma up the coast of California so I don't have a lot of service to post, plus I kinda had a writer's block on what else I should cover before the big parts of this story. I am working on the next few chapters and will try to get them out soon. I'm sorry this isn't an actual update but they'll be coming back soon. Thank you and have a great day!


	8. Chapter 6

No one spoke a word as we walked through the empty streets for the longest time until Terroriser cleared his throat, drawing our attention. I glanced over my shoulder to him as he jogged slightly to be next to Mini. I looked away but kept my attention on what they were saying, though he made no effort in keeping their conversation quiet.

“So...how have you been these past years?”

“Lucky enough still be breathing..but good I guess you can say.” Mini kicked a rock from what it sounded like as I realized all the Bunkers were around him rather than keeping up with me & CaRtOoNz.

“And everyone else?” Terroriser seems like a nice guy, I guess. Wondering how his friends have been holding up, seeing they were fighting for their lives the past two years.

“You’ll have to ask them Terroriser. Everyone has been handling this differently.”

“Is everything like this?” Vanoss spoke up as I let out a sigh before allowing myself to join the conversation.

“Pretty much. Unless you go North far enough, heard it’s frozen over there.” I shifted the duffle bag on my shoulder as the Bunkers stared at me and Mini jogged slightly to be at my side. CaRtOoNz slowed down a little but kept on walking, looking around to make sure we were heading the right way.

“So ye just stay here?” Nogla made a small gesture around at the buildings and I shrugged.

“No sense in moving if you’ve got a decent place to defend.” I hummed while shifting my AWM on my shoulder, along with the duffel bag. The silence came back again while we continued to walk until we came to a stop just on the outskirts of the city. 

Just barren land for as far as the eye could see. The drop was going to be somewhere around this area, it was only a matter of time now.

“We have to be quick getting up.” CaRtOoNz pointed at one of the buildings closest to us. “Probably has the best view over the area.”

I was surprised that the Bunkers didn’t say anything during the entire time of the climbing. We found a room with the wall completely blown out, facing the desert and almost instantly I started to set up my rifle along the wall. CaRtOoNz took the opportunity to look through his pair of binoculars across the field as the air was filled with the sound of a plane flying over head. 

“Drop time.” He put his binoculars down to send me a hidden smirk behind his mask. I rolled my eyes to pull up my bandana as well before turning to the four behind us. Mini already had his pulled into place while the others were slowly catching on.

“There’s barely any cover down there so be careful. If someone is out there and managed to stop you, they won’t hesitate to shoot you down.” I spoke directly at Terroriser as he quickly nodded and seemed to tighten his grip on the duffel bag’s strap. I jerked my thumb to my baby. “Mini, you get my gun. You know the drill.”

Mini nodded while glancing over at Vanoss & Nogla with an odd nervousness in his eyes. Hmm..

“What about us?” Vanoss took a step forward as I held my binoculars towards him.

“Keep an eye on us. If something doesn’t look right, tell Mini and he’ll signal us. CaRtOoNz will give his to you.” The last sentence was towards Nogla as CaRtOoNz let out a low whistle.

“Drop’s down.” Green smoke behind his spoke the truth. Mini quickly took his place at my gun and peered through the scope as CaRtOoNz did the same with his XM2010. Go time.

“Terroriser come on.” I slung the duffel bag strap across my chest and started out with the Bunker close on my heels.

“What about CaRtOoNz? Shouldn’t we wait for him?” He followed me down to the ground level while sending glances up to where everyone else was. 

“He’ll join us soon. Focus and crouch.” I dropped my voice down as we slowly creeped towards the green smoke maybe a mile ahead of us. I brought us to a halt behind a lone rock while peeking my head out to stare along the horizon. The sound of far off gun fire, confirmed the suspicion that others would come for the drop and I flicked my knife out when the sound of someone cocking one made me jump.

“Don’t use that pistol.” I stared at Terroriser with the culprit noise and I handed him my P9. “The noise will bring us unwanted attention from the living and the Marked.”

“But..you need a gun.” He slowly took it from my hand and I ducked down from peeking.

“I’ll be fine. This wouldn’t be the first time I’ve gone in without a gun.” I cracked my neck and waved my knife at him. “This is just as good.”

“If you say so..” He mumbled slightly, but didn’t seem to push the matter and looked over with me. “So..people did come.”

“A drop means food and food means survival for however long.” I stated bluntly as I shifted my eyes behind me slightly to see CaRtOoNz half crouched, running towards us. We gave each other a short nod of acknowledgement as he settled on my right.

The gun fire still echoed in the distant and I could just barely make out groups of black moving quicker than Eyelesses towards the drop. But whoever or whatever that was behind them were close behind him. I looked around quickly to see another rock ahead and jabbed CaRtOoNz before pointing. Our silent conversation was noticed by Terroriser as he followed with when we ran to the rock. Closer to the drop...closer to the fighting.

“I’ll only say this once..” I muttered to Terroriser as he looked at me, I could almost feel his confusion and tenseness underneath the mask. “The only people you can trust are me and CaRtOoNz. So shoot whoever comes your way that isn’t us...do not hesitate.”

Nodding, he gripped onto my gun and CaRtOoNz gave a short, dark chuckle before pulling out a green oval. I held onto the hilt of my knife as he pulled off the pin.

“Show time.” He called out before sending the grenade flying into the air. No turning back now, stealth was suddenly out the window.


	9. Chapter 7

Chunks of debris flew into the air once the grenade exploded and some bullets whizzed past us. CaRtOoNz seemingly had a ball as he returned fire when they were close enough before having to duck back down. Terroriser looked like he was about to shit his pants, or already did, while staring at us through his mask.

“I thought you said we were going to wait!!” He hollered over the gun fire towards us, but all I could do was shrug in response.

“Aw! But where would the fun be in that Bunker?!” CaRtOoNz reloaded his gun, but before he could spring back into action, I grabbed onto his arm.

“Don’t waste ammo!” I peeked over the rock quickly before gesturing to a rock ahead. “I’ll go ahead and see what I can do from the back! Cover me!”

I made a mad-dash to the rock, sliding into cover just as some bullets clipped the edges. Checking around, I took note of a total of 7 guys either all apart of one group or separate ones. Getting my knife comfortable in my hand before taking off to the guy nearest to me, which was a good 40 feet away.

“Hey!” I shouted for his attention as he turned to meet the blade of my knife lashing across his throat. Blood is a bitch to get out of anything, especially when it gets sprayed all over you.

He dropped his gun in an effort to stop himself from bleeding out, But all he did was gargle on his own blood as I kicked him down to the ground. 1 down, 6 more to go. I ran behind some cover as I looked over to see CaRtOoNz making shots count by downing another and Terroriser was up with him, getting the same results. Make that 3 down and 4 remaining.

“Fox! Your 2 o’clock!” I managed to hear CaRtOoNz holler over to me as I instinctively grabbed onto the dropped gun and fired blindly behind me. The guy fell beside me with bullet holes across his chest and blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. Panting, I pressed my back against my cover before peering around for the reaming 3.

“Hey bitch!” A muffled voice behind me caused me to panic and dart away from them as bullets flew passed. I skidded across the dirt and rolled to the side to cover before grabbing onto my calf.

“Shit!.” I swore seeing that one of the bullets had deeply grazed it. Blood was all over my hands as I pressed tightly onto it to try avoid more blood lose. Hearing footsteps running closer to me, my stomach started to twist with panic before hearing them stumble and drop beside me. With a bullet hole in the dead center of their forehead, I thanked my lucky stars that Mini was a great shot. “I so owe you a portion of my rations.”

The gun fire seemed to suddenly die down as more footsteps came towards me. Raising my knife to fight again, I stopped myself when CaRtOoNz’s mask turned the corner.

“Shit! You good Fox?” He dropped in front of me to examine my calve as I hissed when his fingers poked at it.

“Yeah yeah I’m fine.” I pushed him off of me before standing up, wincing. “I’ll be even better when we get the drop and get back to the base.”

“Are you sure that you should be walking?” Terroriser voiced his piece as I waved my hand, limping past him towards the dark green smoke.

“Let’s just get the supplies and go. We can worry about my injury later.” I unzipped my bag to pull out the crow-bar. “We’ll have to hurry before anymore suddenly apart.”

Using pretty much all of my strength to pry the nailed wood off the side of the crate, I dropped my crow-bar the moment the wood fell onto the dirt and kicked it aside. Terroriser & CaRtOoNz already had their bags open as I mindlessly passed them everything I could grab without actually looking over what they were. We didn’t have that luxury at the moment. Compared to some of the other crates I’ve gotten into this one was pretty decent as I happened to pull out a few cases of 5.56mm and possibly more in the back. Not to mention bottle of water, cans, and 2 or 3 first aids.

“Wow.” Terroriser stared at the goods in his bag as I basically was crawling on my hands and knees to grab more. “This is...a lot.”

“This is normal.” CaRtOoNz grunted as I finally crawled out of the box with a little gift in my hand. He reached to snatch it from me as I quickly threw it into my bag and reached down to zip up the duffle bag.

“Not for you.” I chirped before heaving the suddenly bag and almost fell the moment I started to walk. They both reached to help me as I hissed them away and forced myself to move towards where we left the others. “I don’t need help.”

Ditching the now empty crate, we all ran as fast as we possibly could with all the now added wait on us and as best as we could while keeping our heads down. Once out of the battlefield and having better cover, we all slowed down to a jog as we watched Mini, Nogla, and Vanoss’s figures climb out of the building and towards us. Terroriser handed me back my P9 as I shifted my bags around to holster it back to my thigh.

“We’ll need to make a stop before heading completely back.” I managed to say before being dragged into a bear hug by Mini.

“Thought I shot too late for a moment.” He pulled back a bit as I shook my head, playfully punching his shoulder.

“You shot at the right time.” Shifting my bags around I handed him my personal bag. “The drop had a red dot wedged in the back. Consider that a part of my thanks.”

“Score!” Mini instantly cheered up as he put on my bag before dropping his eyes to my calf. “Fox you--”

“I said I was fine before and I’m fine now. Moo can look at my when we get back to the base.” I sighed while taking the lead, all close on my heels. “But like I said...we need to make a stop before heading completely back.”

“And what would that be?” Nogla voiced behind me and I pulled down my bandana to have it stick to my neck from the random guy’s blood & for me to finally breath in some fresh air, not the reeking iron.

“Every girls’ dream before the Beginning.” I let out a humorless laugh. “Clothes shopping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a bit shorter than the others, but I'm now back! But I may be slow on the updates because I'm kinda in a writer's block, but it doesn't matter! Next chapter will be someone else's P.O.V. but whose?? HEHEHE! Hope you all have a great day/evening and thanks for the support!
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! More to come!
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated ^^


End file.
